onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tetsu Tetsu no Mi/Techniques
Many of Raion's offensive techniques are based off of machinery, construction equipment, and steel-based weaponry, while often involving the use of Raion's arms and legs. Raion's defensive techniques are often named after shields and barriers, and in contrast to his offensive techniques, often involve the use of Raion's entire body. Most of Raion's attacks also carry a theme of using pistons in his offensive techniques, often used to launch an attack with greater speed and power. Raion does this so as to quickly launch a second attack after making the first (typically a basic punch or kick) without any additional strain or movement, while surprising opponents and often breaking through their defenses with the second attack. Such a strategy is ironic in Raion's part, given his monstrous endurance and epithet "Iron Wall". Techniques Offensive Attacks *'Pisuton Sentou' (Piston Punch): Raion transforms his right forearm into a slightly larger, more armored version with a piston extending from the elbow. When Raion makes an impact with the first punch, the piston slams into Raion's forearm at a high speed, impacting the back of his hand from within the forearm. The speed and power of the impact is transferred into the fist, which is in-turn transferred to whatever Raion's hand/fist is in contact with. This essentially allows Raion to hit with the power and impact of two punches in one. **'Pisuton Sentou Jun-' (Piston Punch Level-''): Raion uses Piston punch, but an additional number of smaller pistons extends from around his wrists at a backwards angle. The number of pistons depends on the "Jun" (level) of the attack. When Raion launches the attack, the pistons slam forward at the same time as the main one, adding to the power transferred and increasing the power of the attack. The level of the attack ranges from 1-9. ***'Pisuton Sentou Jun Ten: Shishi Unari''' (Piston Punch Level 10: Lion Roar) Raion transforms his forearm as if he's about to perform a Pisuton Sentou, but four pairs of pistons extend from his wrist at a diagonal backwards angle, with the last one extending from a vertical location at an angle, and the last one extending from his elbow. The angles looking vaguely like a star or lion's mane. Upon launching the attack, all ten pistons slam in at the same time, drastically amplifying the power of the attack. This gives the attack enough force to launch someone several meters and leave a large crater in solid stone. The attack is given its name because the incredible impact has the sound of a lion roaring. *'Pisuton Kiri: Gekiretsu Tetsu Shippuu' (Piston Drill: Furious Iron Hurricane): Raion's main finishing attack, inspired by and meant to counter the powers of the Dori Dori no Mi, which left him with the grievous injuries that made him what he is today. His hand is replaced by a round drill with additional metal plating criss-crossing the end. The drill is connected to an extension from his elbow that has a four fan-like blades extending from the end. While preparing the attack the drill begins to spin and rapidly build up speed, which in turn causes the fan-like blades to spin and build up wind-currents until it forms a small tornado. Raion first launches the attack much like his Pisuton Sentou, but much more powerful thanks to the drilling effect. But upon releasing the second impact, the speed and power of the gathered wind currents is launched at the opponent as well, essentially slamming them with the power of a miniature tornado. This gives the attack a great deal more launching and impact power. Due to adding power via use of wind currents, the attack is mentioned as making Raion look like he is "controlling both steel and wind". **'Pisuton Kiri: Tenshu Tetsu Kouu' (Piston Drill: God's Iron Rain): One of Raion's strongest attacks. Typically used after launching the opponent into the air, Raion launches a furious barrage of Gekiretsu Tetsu Shippuu on the opponent from above. Contrary to Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gatling, Raion's barrage is focused on one point of the opponent's body for maximum localized damage. After finishing the barrage, Raion launches a final Gekiretsu Tetsu Shippuu at the opponent, sending them crashing down to the earth below. Due to the blitz of miniature tornadoes, the wind currents end up accumulating and building up until they end up becoming one large torrent, which hits the opponent full-force after they've been launched with the final attack. *'Nibai Pisuton-' (Twin Piston-''): Raion hits his opponent with two '''Pisuton Sentou', Pisuton Sentou Jun-''', or '''Gekiretsu Tetsu, signifying this by adding the rest of the attack's name to this attack. *'Pisuton Yari Hokku' (Piston Spear Hook): Raion's primary mid-range attack and one of his main means of transportation. Raion's forearm is transformed, but he has four pistons in the lower half of his forearm and connected to his wrist. But when Raion throws a punch, the four pistons activate and launch his fist, which is revealed to be attached to a metal cable. The attack carries strength equal to a Pisuton Sentou Jun 4 when thrown with a punch. The speed and deceptive range of this attack make it difficult to dodge even at a distance. Even when it's in the middle of flight, Raion can control and articulate his hand and fingers into various shapes. This allows him to go from a fist to an open palm in mid-flight, and can even grab items. While effective as an attack, Raion prefers to use the technique as a means of transportation, grabbing a nearby wall, cieling, or other object. Raion then uses his hand as a grappling hook and reels himself towards the gripped surface or object with surprising speed. *'Pisuton Handou' (Piston Kick): Raion changes his lower leg and heel into a piston. Basically a version of Piuton Sentou, Raion then launches a straightforward kick at the opponent, followed by striking with the piston. While the technique is useful as an attack, Raion often uses it as a kick-off for a high jump or a straightforward, high-speed movement. *'Tetsu Fushi Kara Zou' (Iron Knuckle Flail): Raion transforms his forearm, extending his fist on a steel cable much like Pisuton Yari Hokku. But rather than launch his fist as a projectile, Raion leaves his fist extended, allowing him to swing it around like a flail. This attack makes for an effective means of mid-range attack when straight-forward attacks are ineffective. *'Pisuton Irege Gai' (Piston Switch Scythe): Raion transforms his hand into a curved blade, then apparently attempts to stab an opponent with the blade. The curve of this blade makes this a seemingly ineffective move. But when the opponent dodges or Raion intentionally misses, a piston in Raion's arm causes the blade to switch, turning 90 degrees and becoming perpendicular to Raion's forearm, revealing the blade to be more appropriately shaped as the blade of a scythe. Raion then pulls back his arm, using the blade to slash or even behead his opponent. *'Pisuton Hirate Tsuppari' (Piston Palm Thrust): Raion turns his hand into a flat circular surface with extensions vaguely resembling fingers. Raion then uses this to perform a straightforward palm thrust. Raion then releases the piston, striking the enemy again. Unlike with his other Pisuton attacks, the flat surface of his hand allows a more even distribution of the impact, allowing this attack to do a broader range of damage across the opponent's body. The true function of this attack however, is to counter subterranean enemies by sending shockwaves through the ground when the piston is released, creating localized tremors. Using this technique on a fault-line can cause a potentially disastrous chain reaction. *'Hitotsu Ton Toppi Kyoda' (One Ton Wild Haymaker): Raion focuses a large amount of extra metal into his right forearm, greatly increasing its weight and density. Raion then charges directly at the opponent, using Pisuton Handou to build up speed faster if necessary. Once he gets close, Raion does a spinning swing with his arm to build up momentum, then strikes the opponent full-force with his fist or forearm. The sheer weight and density of the arm makes the impact much more powerful than many of Raion's other attacks. Defensive Attacks *'Tetsu Kabe' (Iron Wall): Raion's signature defensive technique and inspiration for his epithet "Iron Wall Raion". Concentrating, Raion turns his forearms into a liquid state, then thrusts them behind him. The liquid metal from his forearms then quickly form a large wall from his forearms behind the rest of his body. This wall is quite large and curves towards the front, meant to contain attacks and enemies. While this attack is virtually useless in Raion's own defense, the wall gives an enormous amount of protection to those behind it, as the metal can take an incredible amount of punishment without denting. While Raion remains attached to the wall he is fully capable of manipulating it, but remains immobile. Raion can however, detach himself from the wall to regain mobility and the use of his arms. *'Tetsu Toku Ude' (Iron Shield Arm): Raion transforms his forearms, creating large rectangular shields on both forearms. The metal in these shields has increased concentration and density, making them even more effective defense measures. The shields are strong enough to take extremely high-powered, high-impact attacks without denting or receiving damage. Raion can use these shields as blunt weapons for offensive measures as well. *'Bakuha Maruyana' (Blast Dome): Raion forms his body into a dome of metal around an explosion, containing the power and damage from the explosion with his own body to spare others. This attack puts Raion in a fair amount of danger, as he uses his own body to contain the full power of the explosion; depending on the size and power, it may simply break through Raion's attempt, shattering his body in the process. **'Bakuha Maruyana Urame' (Blast Dome Backfire): Upon containing an explosion with Bakuha Maruyana, Raion opens a small hole in the dome, releasing the power of the explosion in a pressurized form in whatever direction Raion desires, typically in the direction of an enemy. Raion can enlarge or open multiple holes in the dome at once, but the concentration and power is proportionately reduced. This attack not only turns an opponent's offense against them and/or their allies, but also covers the weakness of the original Bakuha Maruyana. *'Oogata Toku' (Big Shield): Raion slams his arms into the ground, and a large metallic shield raises from the ground in front of Raion, several meters in height and length. The shield's size reduces the overall density of the shield, meaning reduces effectiveness against concentrated attacks. However, the shield's size makes it perfect for blocking or diverting the flow of various items, such as rocks and water. **'Oogata Tawatoku' (Big Tower Shield): Similar to Ootaga Toku, but four shields are created at once, followed by a ceiling. This creates a rectangular "tower" of metal, protecting from attacks in all directions and from above. However, the tower is airtight, meaning that anyone else in the tower will eventually suffocate if they don't exit eventually. In addition, the shields are generated from Raion's hands and feet, leaving him totally rooted. But like the Tetsu Kabe, Raion can manipulate the sides of the Oogata Tawtoku or detach himself from the roots. *'Yama Reinji Nankan' (Mountain Range Barrier): After taking a stance, Raion extends numerous steel spikes from part of or all across his body, skewering anyone who's trying to attack him at close range. Of all his techniques, Raion considers this one to be most fitting the term "a good offense is a strong defense", as this technique not only seriously injures someone trying to attack him, but can also be used in offense as well. *'Tetsu Kame Kaigara' (Iron Turtle Shell): Getting on his hands and knees, Raion forms a hemispherical shield around himself in a shape resembling a turtle shell, blocking himself from attacks from all directions except underground. *'Bantan Kenzan Nohara' (All Seeing Field): Raion creates a large spread of metal, usually over the deck of the Thousand Sunny and connected to Raion's body. This metal has a unique configuration in that any contact with it sends vibrations through the metal, which Raion will immediately sense. This is arguably Raion's greatest defensive technique, as he retains control of the metal and can still manipulate it in response to a perceived enemy.